Persona 3: Resurrection Prologue
by Mr.Thoughtless
Summary: The beginning of a new chapter in the famous and beloved Persona series.
1. Prologue

Hello! This is Mr. Thoughtless here! So the story you (readers) are looking at is an epilogue of what happened in Persona 3 FES: The Answer. It takes place 2 years after the events of the game and with the face of a new protagonist. Also, this is my first story I've ever written up, so if you could please be a little kind and not comment vulgar things. Also, if you (readers again) see ANY grammatical errors, please contact me so that I can revise it. Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

Persona 3: Resurrection

by: Mr. Thoughtless

* * *

Prologue

Iwatodai, a modern Japanese city built and funded by the multi-billion dollar industry known as the Kirijo Group. During the day, it is a nice city with most of its inhabitors friendly. But during midnight, something dark happens...something evil...

2 years ago...

Huff* Pant* Pant*

"Go away!", I screamed.

But the monsters, these creatures with some type of black aura surrounding them, didn't heel. They were just coming right after me. Their eyes, black, and their claws, bloody, were reaching towards me. I darted as fast as I could, but I knew that it was only a matter of time before they would reach me. As I looked back to see how close they were to me, I accidentally tripped on a large crack on the side walk. The fall twisted my ankle and immobilized me.

"Shit! Come on stupid leg! It's just a sprain! Come on!", I screamed to myself.

Just as I turned around, the monsters were ready to pounce on me. I closed my eyes and screamed from the top of my lungs:

"NOOOOOO!"

"PERSONA!"

*Bang!

…...After a couple seconds, I opened my eyes.

In my mind, I was thinking, "I'm dead...For sure, I'm dead...", but when opened my eyes, all I saw was blood across the pavement.

More shocked than relieved, I panicked.

"Wh-What the-? Where did all those monsters go?"

Suddenly, I hear a voice calling out to me.

"Hey kid, you okay?"

As I turned around, I saw a teenager, probably a bit older than me, with blue hair and wearing a high-school uniform.

Though still in shocked, I still managed to stammer out a question.

"Ye-Yeah... D-Did you do this?"

The blue-haired boy was silent, but nodded his head. He helped me get up and carried me to a safe place near the alley of the street. After tending my leg and making sure that there were no more signs of enemies nearby, he was ready to leave. Right before he left to the blood-stained streets, I quickly asked him a question.

"Wh-What's your name?"

The boy stared back. A moment of silence occurred.

"O-Okay. Never mind. You don't have to-"

"...Minato"

"Huh?"

"My name is Minato Arisato."

He smiled and left.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! This is Mr. Thoughtless here! So the story you (readers) are looking at is an epilogue of what happened in Persona 3 FES: The Answer. It takes place 2 years after the events of the game and with the face of a new protagonist. Also, this is my first story I've ever written up, so if you could please be a little kind and not comment vulgar things. Also, if you (readers again) see ANY grammatical errors, please contact me so that I can revise it. Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

Persona 3: Resurrection

by: Mr. Thoughtless

* * *

Ch.1 – Awakening

2 years later...

"WAIT!"

*Pant *Pant *Pant

I woke up from that same dream I had 3 years ago. Why do I keep having these visions? It's only a dream, but for some reason, I had a strange premonition that it was a key link that tied together with something great.

"Man, what a nightmare..."

*Sigh...

"But that nightmare seemed so real...Almost like I actually was in that dream..."

While I was pondering, I heard loud knocks on my door.

*KNOCK

*KNOCK

*KNOCK

"Kyusei! You better be done changing right now! Or else you're going to be late for school!"

"Shit!", I thought to myself. "Today's the first day of high school!".

I quickly got up and started changing into my brand new uniforms I got yesterday and hurried downstairs. After eating my breakfast quickly, I left for school.

"Please make the train wait for me!", I prayed.

I quickly darted towards Iwatodai Station and quickly bought my ticket. Frantically searching for the designated train, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!", said the stranger.

"Oh, sorry."

I bowed my head as a manner of apology . When I looked back up, the stranger turned out to be a cute girl. Her hair was up to her shoulders and had beautiful hazel eyes. Her body was shaped so beautifully that-

"Ahem. Do I have something on my face?"

I flustered, "Oh...Uh...I'm really sorry."

"Hmph. Whatever. Just watch where you're going next time, okay?"

"Yeah...I will."

*Ding, Dong, Dang

"The train for Gekkoukan High School is now leaving. The train for Gekkoukan High School is now leaving."

"Shit!", I yelled to myself. "Hey listen, I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"Huh?"

"Later!"

I bolted towards the train and just as I saw the train, it was already moving.

"No! Wait! Please stop!", I yelled earnestly.

"Hey conductor! Stop the train! We have another student coming here!", said someone.

A tall, but lean man wearing a baseball cap managed to halt the train. As the door opened, I quickly ran inside the crowded train.

While trying to get through the crowd of people, I managed to see my savior. I pushed my way through the crowd and finally stood next to him.

"Thanks", I told him.

"Hm? Oh yeah! No problem!", said the guy. "Anything for a fellow student!"

"Huh?"

At first I didn't understand what he was talking about, until I managed to see his school uniform. The uniform's badge proudly stated Gekkoukan High.

"Oh! You go to Gekkoukan too?", I asked.

"Yep!", he said. "Hmm...I've never seen you around school... You new this year?"

"Yeah, I just entered Gekkoukan this year."

"Kehehehe...Fresh meat... *slurp"

"Huh?"

"Speaking of Gekkoukan, I spot another student. Hey conductor! There's another one coming here!"

The doors opened once again and let in a girl. As a matter of fact, the same girl I bumped into earlier.

"Whew!", she cries out. "That was close!"

"What? No thank you? You could at least say that to me after I just stopped the train for you.", said the male student.

"Psh. As if. You should be saying that to me instead. Afterall, I'm the one that helped you study for last year's mid-term."

"H-Hey! Come on! That was last year! And besides I bought you lunch after, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Oh! By the way, I want you to meet the new guy coming to school with us."

The male student pointed towards me.

"This is...uh...this is...crap... Hey kid, what's your name?"

"It's Kyusei. Kyusei Yukyou. First Year", I replied back.

"I'm Junpei Iori, Third Year. And Little Miss Cranky here is Yukari Takeba, also a Third Year."

"Yeah, I met her before", I stupidly blurted out.

"Wha? Takeba, you already met the new kid? Just how many guys you playing around with?", exclaimed Iori-Sempai.

"Oh will you shut up, Stupei? And besides, it was an accidental meeting. We just bumped into each other in the train station.", yelled Takeba-Sempai.

"Oh sure~ you did."

"Junpei, do you ever shut up?"

"Hahaha! Only playin' around with you, Takeba!"

Soon, the three of us got to know each other better and discussed going back to school. After our short conversation, we finally arrived to Gekkoukan High School.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello! This is Mr. Thoughtless here! So the story you (readers) are looking at is an epilogue of what happened in Persona 3 FES: The Answer. It takes place 2 years after the events of the game and with the face of a new protagonist. Also, this is my first story I've ever written up, so if you could please be a little kind and not comment vulgar things. Also, if you (readers again) see ANY grammatical errors, please contact me so that I can revise it. Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

Persona 3: Resurrection

by: Mr. Thoughtless

* * *

Ch. 2 – School

The 3 of us finally arrived to Gekkoukan High School.

"Woah...", I stared with amazement. "What a large school."

The structure was amazing. Not only did the school have large fields where students can be at peace during break hours, but had multiple club rooms.

"So, how do you like it?", asked Junpei-Sempai.

"This place looks amazing! It looks something like it came out of a manga!", I said with excitement.

"Well, it's not all that amazing.", said Takeba-Sempai.

"Oh come on, Takeba! Let the kid have his moment", replied back Junpei-Sempai. "So, Kyusei, want me to show you around?"

"Sure!", I said to him.

As we toured around the school, I learned a lot about its structure. Junpei-Sempai and Takeba-Sempai showed me the different rooms like the cafeteria, room numbers, and...

"And this is the 2nd Floor! Here, you'll find your very trusty student council! They'll help you with anything that you have troubles with!", exclaimed my very enthusiastic sempai.

"Junpei, can you NOT shout out loud in the hallway? Your obnoxious voice is making my ears ring...And on top of that, people are staring at us.", said Takeba-Sempai.

"Oh come on! I'm just giving Kyusei here a professional tour of the school!", he said.

"Whatever..."

All of the sudden, the Student Council room opens and there stood 2 beautiful students. One had short blonde hair and had a strong aura surrounding her and the other had hair up to her neck and looked a bit timid.

"Hey! Waddya know! It's our very own Student Council President!", said Sempai.

The blonde girl looked at sempai and smiled.

"Hello Junpei. How was your summer?"

"Great!"

The girl nods. She then stared towards Takeba-Sempai.

"And yours, Yukari?"

"It was fun. Thanks Aegis. So, how was yours?"

"Busy, but I still managed to have a good time."

"That's great! Hey, Fuuka! How was your summer?"

The timid girl mustered courage to talk to her friends.

"I had a good time working with Aegis-san."

"Hey! Guys! I completely forgot to introduce you to Kyusei! Hey Kyusei, say hello!", said Junpei-Sempai.

I stared at them awkwardly.

"Uh...um...hello."

"Kyusei here is a first year, Aegis. Wanna introduce yourself to him?"

"Ah! Yes! Hello, my name is Aegis. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yuuka-chan! Why don't you introduce yourself to him to?", said Takeba-Sempai.

"Oh! Uh...Hello! My name is Fuuka Yamagashi! I'm a 3rd year and so is Aegis-san."

"Oh, I see. I'm a first year", I told them. (So they're all 3rd years? Man, did I meet a lot of sempais today...)

"So, what's your last name, Kyusei-san?", asked Aegis-Sempai.

"Oh, its Kyusei Yukyou.", I replied.

"Kyusei...That's a nice name...It kind off reminds me of him...Oh, I'm sorry. I was just rambling about something I shouldn't have said. Please excuse. Also, if you have any troubles with our school, please just visit the Student Council Room. We will help you any way possible."

"Aegis here is the President of the Student Council. And Yuuka-chan here is Vice President.", said Junpei-Sempai.

"Huh...Well, thank you very much Sempai.", I told him.

*The bell rings

"Ah, looks like class began! We best go to all our homerooms. Farewell, Yukyou-san.", said Aegis-Sempai.

We all quickly parted and went to our designated homerooms.

"Let's see here...Room...2-F...Now where exactly is that?"

I quickly scanned the hallways until I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!", said the stranger.

"Oh, sorry about that", I apologized.

The stranger grabs me by the collar and pins me against the wall.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?", asked the boy menacingly.

"N-no, I didn't. I was just looking for my class, and all of the sudden we bumped into each other.", I stuttered.

"Che, yeah right. You're lucky today's the first day kid. If it was any other day, I would of kicked your ass by now.", said the boy.

"Uh...sorry...", I replied.

"Just get your ass out of hear. Before I change my mind...", he threatened.

I quickly ran out of his way and began frantically searching for my classroom. I finally found Room 2-F and entered. I quickly found a seat near the front of the class and sat. Just as I sat there, I began to hear people whispering to each other about me.

"He's sitting there?"

"Dude, doesn't he know about the curse?"

"I can't believe he's gonna sit there."

I tried to block out the negative comments. "It's just a seat. Who the hell cares? And besides that,what curse?".

The teacher finally comes into the class.

"Hello students! I am your homeroom teacher. I hope you all study hard and go to prestigious universities."

Everyone was quiet.

"Oh, *clears throat. Well, how about we introduce ourselves? Starting with..."

All of the sudden, the door opens and walks in the student I met earlier in the hall. I turned my head towards the teacher.

"Young man! The bell already rang! Why are you late?"

The student glared at the teacher.

"...Che..."

He scanned the room and his eyes finally preyed upon me.

"So, your in this class too, shit-face?"

"*Gulp..."

"Hehehehe...Looks like this year is gonna be fun...", he said menacingly.

The student quickly found his seat at the back of the class. After he seated, the teacher resumed speaking.

"...Anyways...Let's introduce ourselves. Starting with our late student. Please stand up and introduce yourself to the class."

The teacher stared at the boy, but the boy did not stand up. He just glared back at the teacher.

"Name's Ryu Hayashi. Remember it, you trash.", he replied.

"Hmph. Young man, you better watch your mouth, or I'll report you to the principal."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, now you! Up in the second row! Please introduce yourself."

I hesitated. I looked at the teacher to confirm if he meant me.

"Yes, you. Please introduce yourself to the class."

I stood up.

"Um...My name is Kyusei Yukyou. It's a please to meet you all."

"HA!", Hayashi-san mocked. "What a pussy name! Go back and suck on your momma's titties, loser!"

The teacher finally lost it after hearing that.

"RYU HAYASHI! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!"

The class was quiet.

"...Whatever. I'm out of here."

Hayashi-san left the classroom and the room's atmosphere felt dark.

"*Clears throat. Well, enough of that nonsense. Next!"

After we finished introducing ourselves to the class, the lunch bell finally rang.

"Okay class! Because today is the first day, I will not assign any homework today!", said Sensei.

Hungry, I quickly rummaged through my backpack, but only to find anything but a packed lunch.

"What the-! Ah man! I must've left it back at home...", I said to myself. "*sigh...talk about a bad first day..."

While continuing to mope about my lost lunch, a student from my class walks up to me.

"Hey...I saw that you don't have a lunch. Wanna share?", she said.

I gazed at her blankly.

"W-What?"

"Are you sure? Aren't you hungry?", I asked.

"Well, not really. I ate a big breakfast this morning, so I'm not that hungry."

"Huh...So, you sure you want to share food with me?"

"Well, I wouldn't have asked otherwise. But if you don't want to..."

"Okay! Thanks!"

I gave her a great big smile. As she saw my expression, she began to giggle.

"Well, lets put our desks together."

We put our desks together and the girl pulled out a BIG lunch.

(T-T-That's her LUNCH?), I stared with amazement.

She saw my expression, but did not understand what I was thinking.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's eat!"

She began to dig in.

"Uh...right."

While we began eating, I thought it was a good time to introduce ourselves.

"So...what's your name?", I asked.

"Mine? My name is Manami Ito. You're Kyusei, right?", she asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey, I want to ask you something. Why didn't you stand up for yourself when that bully kept messing around with you? Don't you have any friends?"

"..."

"Oh...sorry about that... But seriously, why didn't you fight back?", she kept pressing forward.

"Because...If I fight back, won't the situation worsen?"

"Well...um...maybe. But still! You shouldn't just be standing there and just take the hits!"

"..."

"Ugh, never mind. So why exactly don't you have any friends here?"

I looked at her with a gloomy expression. There was something I wanted to tell her, but I knew if I did, she would not look at me the same way again.

"Well, I moved a lot and my parents were always telling me move in with them."

"Oh...I see. You must be lucky, to travel a lot and all that stuff.", she replied.

"Um, excuse me, Manami-san..."

"Oh! No need to be so formal! Just call me Mana.", said Mana-san.

"Mana-san, how long have you been in this city?"

"Huh? Um...I guess for 5 years now."

"Have you noticed anything...strange around here?", I asked.

"Strange? Well, besides the fact that the ramen at the ramen shop tastes bad, but gets you smarter, then no. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering." I said sheeply.

(What am I, an idiot? I can't be talking about that to anyone!), I told myself.

After school, I went home. As I was walking home, I began to reminisce the events that happened today at school. "Man...Today was definitely not a good first day of school. I can't believe I'm already a target for a bully. *Sigh...Well, at least I got to meet lots of new people. So I guess it wasn't that bad."

Once I finally arrived home, I found my aunt in the living room couch. As I was taking off my shoe, my aunt began to call for me.

"Oh Kyusei! You're home! Honey, you're not going to believe what I have in store for you for school!", she exclaimed excitedly.

"What? You got a teacher's number?"

"Hohohohoho! No dear! Even better!"

"And what's that?"

"You're moving in to a dorm!"

"WHAT?"


	4. Chapter 3

Hello! This is Mr. Thoughtless here! So the story you (readers) are looking at is an epilogue of what happened in Persona 3 FES: The Answer. It takes place 2 years after the events of the game and with the face of a new protagonist. Also, this is my first story I've ever written up, so if you could please be a little kind and not comment vulgar things. Also, if you (readers again) see ANY grammatical errors, please contact me so that I can revise it. Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

Persona 3: Resurrection

by: Mr. Thoughtless

* * *

Ch. 3 – Vision

"You're moving me to a dorm? Why?", I yelled at my aunt.

"Well, I thought it was for the best. You should take this opportunity to meet new friends.", she replied.

"You're only saying that just to cover what you really want!"

"Oh, honey. What do you mean by that?"

"You just want me out of the house so that you can spend all my inheritance on whatever crap you want!"

Immediately after I said that, my aunt froze.

"I'm right, aren't I? You always say 'Oh! This is what's best for you', when you really mean, 'Get out of my house so that I can use all your money!'"

My aunt still felt silent.

"Hell~o? Stop giving me the silent treatment and just tell me! Am I right, or am I wrong? ANSWER ME!"

But she was still silent. I began to become more and more frustrated at her behavior.

"You know what, fine. I'll go to that dorm. Feel free to spend it all."

I quickly ran to my room and shut the door as hard as I could. I just couldn't forgive her. She was just like the rest of them. Always aiming for the money, never truly loving me as a family member should.

"I hate them...I hate them all...", I told myself repeatedly.

I slowly changed into my night-clothes and went to bed silently.

While sleeping, I heard a weak, but mysterious voice calling out to me.

"Help...me...", the voice whispered.

Slowly, my eyes began to open.

"Please...help me...", the voice whispered again.

The cold, raspy whisper began to frighten me.

"W-Who's there?", I answered.

"Please...save me...", again said the voice.

"Please! Tell me who you are!", I asked frantically.

All of the sudden, my room turned pitch-black. I immediately began to panic.

"Where am I?", I frantically cried out.

While worrying, I began to hear the same voice from my room again.

"Please...help me...", said the voice.

The cries for help began to grow louder and louder.

"Please...help me...Please...help me...Please, help me."

I turned around and witnessed a horrific scene. There was a blue-haired boy, crucified on a gothic cross. His hands were pinned on the arms of the cross and both his feet were nailed on the bottom. As I watched him in horror, the boy spoke to me.

"Please...Help me...I don't want to be alone...Save...me...", he said softly.

I tried to answer him, but my voice wouldn't come out. I tried to help him, but my body wouldn't move. The boy's tormented eyes pierced my eyes.

And with his lips, he cried softly, "I...don't want to be alone...".

All of the sudden, I started having massive headaches. Images of memories that I never had. People that I've never met. All these images were just flooding into my head. I began to scream in agony. Never have I felt such excruciating pain in my life. More and more images were still flooding into my head like a never ending torrent of steaming-hot water. The room began to look black and I was soon knocked unconscious. As I laid on the floor, I muttered the words, "Per...so...na...".


End file.
